Naughty Nightie
by Hippychik
Summary: A lemony little one-shot companion to Dead Trouble In Little Shreveport featuring a certain, sassy telepath, her vampire hubby and a doomed nightgown.


**Merry Christmas and HO! HO! HO!**

**Speaking of hos, Sookie is in a saucy mood tonight. As promised, here is what happens when you tempt a viking with red, lace lingerie. If you haven't yet seen it, it's in Sookie's Closet and the link can be found on my profile page. Sorry Alskl1ng, you got outvoted 2 to 1 but big thanks to you, BlahBlahVampireEmergencyBlah & VA lady for participating. ^_^**

**To get the full effect of the scene, I urge y'all to pull up my profile page and queue Assassin's Tango from the "Pam's Picks" link. Sookie will let you know when to push play then sit back and let your mind go. Yeah, it's cheesy but what would the holidays be without a cheese ball and some Swedish sausage? Enjoy! **

**Naughty Nightie**

I smiled wickedly as I unlocked Fangtasia's back door, looking forward to the evening ahead. I'd left Eric a note advising I had something important to tell him and requested he meet me here dressed to kill. It was Monday, the club was closed and I'd come wearing nothing but a trench coat, my black platform heels and a red thong. Claudine was due to pop in any minute and as I entered the office, that's exactly what she did.

"What can I do for you Cousin?" she asked, nervously looking around. I understood. On any other evening, she'd be chum in shark infested waters.

"It's ok Claudine," I reassured. "We're closed tonight and Eric won't be here for at least another fifteen minutes. I appreciate you coming and this will only take a moment."

She visibly exhaled, relaxing into her usual cheery mood. "Do tell," she coaxed.

"I need some of your scent," I blurted, my cheeks warming as I plucked a red, lace nightgown from my gym bag, averting her eyes but determined to do this.

My fairy godmother smiled knowingly. "Of course," she said opening her arms and we embraced as a mother and daughter would. The gown was still firmly in my grasp as she hummed softly while finger combing my hair. When I was thoroughly saturated in her essence, she released me.

"Anything else," she asked wryly.

"Just one more thing," I replied, taking her hand and leading her into the main room. I stopped in front of the dais and pointed to Eric's throne. "Have a seat."

Claudine's eyes narrowed and her brow rose. "Are you sure this is wise Cousin?"

"Trust me Claudine. I know what I'm doing," I replied confidently.

"Very well," she sang, plopping onto the seat and rubbing herself all over it as if she were scratching her back. "This is comfy." With a wink and a smile, she hopped back up. "I still think you're playing with fire Sookie," she lightly cautioned, shaking her head. "But he's your vampire and you know his limits…I hope."

I laughed and hugged her once more. "I'll be fine, really. Thank you for helping me."

My fairy godmother smiled and shrugged. "It's my job. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a date." And with that, she vanished.

I quickly went about finishing my preparations, loading the CD in the DJ booth and leaving the remote within easy reach of the throne. Retreating to the office, I lost the trench coat and as I slipped into my naughty nightie, I felt Eric rise. After fluffing my hair one last time, I returned to the throne and draped my body over it, waiting in anticipation.

Eric must have been flying faster than a speeding bullet because with each passing second, the bond grew more intense. It took all of five minutes for the back door to swing open and instantly, he was across the room and looking positively drool worthy! A Vampire Adonis dressed in head to toe black. His wild, windblown hair blanketed his leather jacket and the shirt beneath was tucked into a pair of mouthwatering jeans that showcased his award winning ass. The leather boots and belt finished his dead sexy ensemble and as his feral eyes drank in the sight of me, his fangs snapped and he growled. "Sookie?"

For a fleeting moment, Claudine's prior warning popped into my head but I wasn't about to wuss out now. Smiling mischievously, I locked eyes with my husband and sat up. "It occurred to me," I cooed as my legs slightly parted and the gown opened wider. "I've never fucked you on your throne."

Instantly, I was face to face with my extremely aroused viking and he hissed when my scent hit him. "What have you done Lover?" he groaned, his nostrils flaring as he inhaled deeply.

"It's my new perfume," I said coyly. "Essence of Fairy. You like?"

A deep, primal moan escaped him as his fangs further elongated and began to throb. "Oh yes," he replied hungrily and the bond caressed me with invisible kisses in all the right places. "You have summoned me Lover. I am here. What would you have me do?"

Boldly, I reached up, tangling my fingers in his beautiful, blonde mane and planted a heated, longing kiss on his cool lips. "Dance with me," I whispered, discretely using the remote before backing him onto the dance floor. "And feel free to undress me in any manner you please," I continued as the sultry music echoed through the club. "All I ask is that you take your time and use your imagination."

A low, predatory growl was his only reply as he took me in his arms and we glided across the floor. Our lips joined and we kissed as if we were reuniting after a long, agonizing separation, each of us consuming the other in want, need and desire all entwined in a big ball of lust.

His hands skillfully moved over the lacey material, taunting my body as he managed to dance me right out of my thong. It was as if he was everywhere yet nowhere in particular but every part of me was on fire. Turned on and trembling, I began removing his jacket and shirt, exploring each sculpted muscle as though it was the first time. I rubbed my ample bosom against his naked chest like a cat in heat and softly traced my fingers over his chiseled abs before gripping his glorious rear.

An enormous hand guided my mouth to the nearest nipple and I greedily latched on, my teeth slightly biting. Eric groaned louder, grinding his straining pelvis against my dripping core. When I finished worshipping his flesh, he spun me around and pressed his hardness against the small of my back. His hands cupped my breasts, pinching the sensitive, pink tips ever so slightly as he kissed his way across my neck and shoulders, turning me into an incoherent mess.

He paused when he reached the center and I felt a fang puncture the lace, tearing a jagged line that ended at my tailbone and sent shivers up my spine. A single finger slid down the open crease and as he nipped at my backside, his fang pressed against my quivering cheek. Carefully, he ripped the fabric all the way to my ankle, expertly laving the sensitive area before licking his way back up my leg, savoring each inch. God…The things he could do with his tongue! He repeated the tantalizing move, nearly bringing me to my knees and it was all I could do not to orgasm right then and there.

The back of my gown was still attached, though in literal shreds as he turned his attention to my front, freeing each breast in the same erotic manner and teasing the puckered nipples into exquisite agony. The sexual energy between us ratcheted up another ten notches as he dipped me in a lover's embrace, continuing to suckle while his fingers fluttered against my wet hot slit, rivaling the guitar in the background. Every nerve throughout my body begged for release as he strummed me into sweet submission.

His teeth clamped onto the nearest piece of fabric and BOOM! ripped the shredded panel from my body. Over and over, each piece was torn away as the music thundered and it felt as though I was being ravaged by an immense storm. When he finished, only a pile of red, lace rags remained.

The burning desire to feel him inside me was overwhelming and I yanked his belt and tossed it to the side as he hurriedly removed his pants, backing me towards the throne. At the last second, I stepped out of his grasp, shoved him into the newly appointed love seat and climbed aboard The Northman Express. His eyes, wide with desire, enslaved me and I could feel our climax ready to explode. The music heightened into the final, frenzied crescendo and as he pumped furiously, I fisted his hair and crushed his face into my chest.

"ERIC NOW!" I screamed as the last note rang out. He bit and I simultaneously released my light, a seismic blast that shook us both. My viking thrashed so violently, the throne couldn't take the beating. It cracked, falling to the floor in jagged pieces but didn't phase Eric in the slightest. We hovered above the mess, drenched in euphoric bliss and holding each other so tightly, I could barely catch my breath.

"Mmmmm," I sighed. "That was even better than I imagined." Surveying the carnage, I blushed and smiled impishly. "Sorry I got carried away."

Eric nuzzled my neck, continuing to bath in the lingering fairy scent. "You are amazing My Lover," he whispered, his voice filled with reverence as he carefully landed next to the debris that had once been his throne. "I'll have that replaced tomorrow. Perhaps I should order a spare in the event you get carried away again." He wiggled his brows and the bond tickled throwing me into a fit of giggles.

"You always think of everything."

"If I'm going to satisfy my wife, I have to," he said as the tickles became caresses. "You are magnificent when you unleash your inner fairy."

"It's easy when you tempt her to come out and play," I replied, walking my fingers up his long torso and pulling him in for another kiss.

"That reminds me," he said when I finally needed to breath. "Since you'll be purchasing a new dining set, you should choose a couch to match it."

Of all the things he could be thinking about right now, furniture was the last one I'd guess. "Eric, the couch you have is perfectly fine."

Those beautiful pools of blue narrowed and he leered hungrily. "Not for long My Lover."

Five hours and numerous, multiple orgasms later, his prediction came true. Since we both could barely move, our new furniture was ordered online. It was hand crafted in Sweden and would be delivered Thursday.

* * *

><p><strong>As a little bonus surprise for my loyal readers, I've also added a "Dream Casting Couch" to my profile. This will show you who I see as I write my silliness. I took no liberties with the TB casting department with the exception of Claudine, who I thought was horrible and was glad when they had Eric drain her and Holly. Don't get me wrong. Lauren Bowels is a fine actress but I felt she was to old for the part. That is, if they were staying faithful to the books which basically ended somewhere mid-season 2. <strong>

**If you're looking for any last minute gift ideas, YOU CAN NEVER GO WRONG WITH A REVIEW. They're my absolute favorite! ^_^**

**Peace!**

**Hippychik**


End file.
